


乳牙

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 一个简单的基尔伯特帮伊万拔牙的故事莫斯科大公国×普鲁士王国





	乳牙

伊万有好长一阵子没有再见到基尔伯特，当然他自己也无暇顾及那个小小的对手，他正处于成长的阶段，迷迷瞪瞪睡了一阵子，在冬天的暴雪里走了不下数百回，身上的衣服破了又被缝补起来，最后脱下了曾经的厚衣，春天随即而来，换上了轻便的衣服。伊万这才有时间去回想之前发生的些许事情，他盯着自己的床单发呆，在搬来莫斯科之前那上面曾经容基尔伯特睡过几天，血迹洗不干净，已经干成暗红色的斑斑血点刺着他的眼睛。

随后他就看到小骑士安静的睡脸，不像之前在湖面上所见的那样，他在睡着的时候就不再那么聒噪了。伊万看了一会儿，基尔伯特说了几句梦话，翻了个身，留给伊万一个沉默的背影。伊万再眨一眨眼，那幻影就消失不见了。他弹了弹舌，下意识的动作，抬手揉揉眼睛，基尔伯特终归是早就回去了，伊万惋惜地叹气，想到基尔伯特走那日也是下起了暴雪，他把人送到离开两人相遇的冰湖更远一些的地方，隐隐能看到迎着风雪等在另一端的他的士兵，条顿骑士团的旗帜静静飘在风中，伊万眯起眼躲避快要砸进眼中的雪粒，便只能看到一点黑色的十字融在纯白的背景当中。基尔伯特那时候难得停下了话语，也止住了脚步，伊万察觉到身后人不走了，也停下来转身去拉他，看到基尔伯特又别扭害羞起来，想来也是因为羞耻心。那涨红的脸印在伊万的脑海之中，放大放大，伊万的视线往上移，基尔伯特铺满雪的银色睫毛微微颤动着，扇在他的眼下落了一片暧昧的阴影。

一想到这里，伊万的牙齿又隐隐作痛起来，是一颗大牙，他用舌尖去舔了舔，微微有些松动，就像他之前掉的那些牙一样。他停止了自己的回忆，好奇地用手伸进口腔去摸，伊万轻轻摇了摇那牙，把它晃到快要掀起来再放下，就会有腥咸的脓液从中流出。伊万撤出自己的手指，又转而换成舌头拨弄，有些痛，但他完全能忍受，这与他之前受的伤比起来都太轻了，根本不值一提，他就这样来回玩着，把牙齿顶到牙肉开始发痛，流出脓水，把那些脏污舔进肚中，再循环这个无聊的动作。伊万不想告诉他的姐姐，喀秋莎会惊恐万分并帮他拔去牙齿，他不想这样，也不能承受面对拔牙的恐惧。他害怕牙齿脱落，又喜欢这样拨弄它们的疼痛，却厌恶喀秋莎对他的“酷刑”，于是他又在这时想起了基尔伯特，自己把他的一颗门牙都打没了，不过也有可能正好到了换牙的时候，伊万后来才想明白，但是小骑士当时呆谔地盯着刚滚到雪地上的牙齿，还混着血水一起。伊万也愣住了，几秒之后才找回自己的语言，他们之间的争斗就此停了下来，他试探性地喊了基尔伯特，对方抬起头，满嘴都是血，什么话都听不进去了。伊万又疯狂舔弄起那颗牙，淡淡的血腥味也在他的口中蔓延开来，他有些想念自己幼年时惊鸿一瞥的对手，一段孽缘，他这么评价着，点点头，确实有些想念基尔伯特了，仿佛掉牙这件事就把他们二人同化了，便就有了些许的关联。

基尔伯特总不肯好好待在教会当中，他经常溜出去，还带着书一起，但是他也并非这么贪玩，只是烦了天天面对那些死板的教士，他不太想听每天重复的话语与教诵，便时常到树林中看自己的书。基尔伯特看很多东西，从教会的到一些通俗的都有，他只是有些无聊，并且也希望接触更广阔的天地，他之前可是条顿骑士！天知道他有多讨厌只能安静地待在同一个地方，穿着束缚自己行动的教会的衣服。今日他又从后门偷偷跑出去，给时常照顾自己的守卫递了个眼色，就挎着装了书的小包钻到街上去了。他在市场转了转，老妇人见了他们的国家殿下便送了只苹果给他，基尔伯特接过来在衣服上擦了擦，边啃边走，手里拽了根野草随意晃着，慢慢往城边缘迈着步子。随后他就看到一个不曾见过的衣服，不像是在他们公国里会出现的，只有一个背影，被拥挤的人群夹着直往前。基尔伯特心里觉得疑惑，三两下吃完自己手中的苹果，把核扔到地上，快步拨开人群也往前追了过去。那背影他总觉得有些熟悉，但又想不起来在哪儿见过，基尔伯特抓抓头发，又冲围在自己身边的几个平民低声喝了几下示意他们给他让开通道，好向前跑。他与那背影很接近了，那人比其他人要高出一些，刚贴着头皮的淡金色头发现在被挤得有些凌乱，从后面看过去他也一副手足无措的样子。基尔伯特觉得好笑，终于能够伸手触到对方的衣袖，他便一个使劲把那混入平民人群中的异邦人拽了出来，用力有些大了，基尔伯特过长的衣摆又被身后的人夹住，他一只脚绊住了自己的另一只，再也无法保持很好的平衡。他死命拽着对方，被拉着的那人也叫嚷起来，带着点委屈的软话，基尔伯特无暇顾及这么多，他脖子上的十字架又挂到了另一平民的兜帽，这是最糟糕的情况，他连忙用空闲出来的那只手想要解开细绳的纠缠，结果适得其反，他彻底站不住脚了，和自己手下的“罪犯”双双跌出了人群，一同摔倒在尘土里。基尔伯特应激地闭上了眼，他的手掌撑在地上，擦伤已经让他感受到火辣的疼痛，接着背部又传来重压的痛感。他睁开眼就要大骂，一边试图把那压在自己身上的人顶下去一边想要爬起来，他听到短促惊慌的道歉声，动作就停顿了一下，然后那人就从他身上快速弹开，站到一边去了。基尔伯特讶异地闻声往上抬头，连去寻找自己的十字架都忘记了。

“伊万？你怎么在这里！”他惊呼起来，引得一旁的人们纷纷往他们这儿看，基尔伯特看到伊万的脸颊红了起来，眼神一会儿停留在自己身上，一会儿就飘到别的地方去了，于是他低头看看自己，连忙拉紧了已经被扯松的衣领。他站起来拍了拍身上的土，雪白的地方已经蹭了泥，基尔伯特叹口气，眉毛紧皱起来，想着今天回去定少不了主教的一顿骂，而伊万看他皱眉，还以为在朝自己发火，更紧张了，他用手指绞着自己的衣服下摆，支支吾吾开口。

“我想见你。”

“啊？你在说什么东西？”基尔伯特没有听明白伊万在说什么，对方有些陌生，早已不像自己之前见到的那个懦弱的小孩，他也同自己一样成长起来，现在已然是个少年了，但仍有些胆怯，站在一旁像个受惊的动物。但是伊万变化未免有些大，基尔伯特没有听清对方的话语，他的大脑一瞬间有些空白，伊万窜得比自己还高，脸庞脱开了之前孩童的稚嫩，就有些异邦的英俊了。基尔伯特心里颤了颤，别过头不再盯着伊万的脸看，于是对方又重复了一下自己之前说的话，他这才听明白。

“你很闲吗？居然有功夫跑来柯尼斯堡，莫斯科大公国里的人找不到你不会恐慌吗？我可是很忙的，没空陪你。”基尔伯特又板起了脸，刚想训斥伊万这鲁莽的行为，却看到对方苍白得不正常的脸色，他心下一惊，忙伸手扶住伊万，那比他高上一些的男孩刚张开嘴想要说些什么，下一秒就翻着白眼晕了过去，软绵绵地瘫在基尔伯特身上，手里还攥着基尔伯特遗落在地的脱开绳链的十字架。基尔伯特怎么推伊万都没用，失去意识的人都异常地重，他不是不明白这个道理，也只能自认倒霉，换了个姿势把伊万的双手搭在自己肩上，架着他艰难地往树林的方向去了。

这个树林是基尔伯特的避难所，为了躲避教会对他的穷追不舍，他早已把其中的地貌清晰地记在脑中，此刻他就一步一停地带着伊万来到他常坐着读书的湖边。那边有个树墩，正往外抽着新芽，他就把伊万丢在一旁的草地上，自己靠着树墩瘫坐下来。他仰脖冲天喘了两口气，思考着自己今天怎么这么倒霉，后悔今日就不该逃掉早课，而这报应就是旁边这个失去意识的人。他可怜着自己即将被罚誊抄经书的命运，又恶狠狠地扭头去看让他沦落到此般境地的始作俑者。

“碰到你绝没好事发生！”基尔伯特大声叫嚷着，但是伊万此刻却听不见，仍在昏迷之中，他就悻悻然收了声，转为小声的嘟囔，“上次也是这样，碰到你之后就落了湖，冻死我了，现在又脏死了。啊好烦啊好烦啊好烦好烦好烦……”

基尔伯特这么说着，却又止不住去瞟伊万，他试图捏捏对方的脸，又对于让他就这样直接躺在草地上心生愧疚，咋舌之后上手把伊万扶到树墩的另一头靠着，自己就贴着对方的身体看起了书。在等待的时间中只有小鸟轻声的鸣叫，偶有松鼠跳上身后树，发出细簌的声响，基尔伯特能听到自己匀缓的呼吸，伴随着书页翻过时带起的沙声。接着他又听见伊万的心跳，轻轻的，轻轻地，与自己的心跳同步了起来。基尔伯特打了个哈欠，他快看完了，于是合上书本又转头看伊万，他用眼神慢慢描摹着对方同样淡金色的睫毛，在想当他睁开眼的时候那对紫色晶石会表达出怎样的情感，是惊恐还是内疚。

“你最好是赶快给我道歉。”基尔伯特忿忿不平地这么小声说，他用手指理了理伊万凌乱的额发，汗水沾湿了他的指尖，然后再往下慢慢滑到高挺的鼻梁，最后停在少年微张的唇上。基尔伯特心里泛起一阵异样的情绪，他不知道那是什么，伊万的唇瓣凉凉的，又很柔软，原来嘴唇的触感是这样的吗？基尔伯特这么想着的同时也抬起另一只手去摸自己的嘴唇，他摩挲着自己嘴上的死皮，那并不似伊万般柔软，他失望地垂下手。于是就在此时伊万挣扎着睁开了眼，先是看到了一片平静的湖面，又挠挠头，疑惑地扭头看看四周，就看到基尔伯特微微背过去的脸上带着些许红晕，给他白皙的脸颊染上了些许柔和的色彩。

“基尔伯特……”伊万小声叫了一声对方的名字，将他的注意力转移到自己身上。

“啊你醒了！说吧，所以你为什么跑到这里来？”基尔伯特有些失态，赶忙板了脸抱起胳膊，他皱着眉等待着伊万的回答，却听到了出人意料的答案。

“我牙痛，基尔伯特，我牙痛。”伊万呜呜哭了起来，这让基尔伯特手足无措，同时也不知道换牙这件小事为何伊万还要特地跑来柯尼斯堡找自己。

“基尔伯特我错了，对不起，上次把你的门牙都打断了，我也遭报应了！”伊万的哭声有愈发凶猛之势，基尔伯特只好拍拍他的后背安慰他说自己早就忘了那事。我也在换牙的阶段，基尔伯特这么掂量着自己的话语，希望伊万能好受一些，殊不知这恰巧是伊万耍的花招，他就这么用湿漉漉的紫晶石盯着基尔伯特，怯生生地问着“真的吗”，基尔伯特就心软了下来，不再计较之前的事情了。基尔伯特放低了自己的声音，轻声细语地让伊万张开嘴给他看看，伊万照做了，乖巧地很，然后基尔伯特就微微往前挪了挪自己的位置，探头看了看。

伊万的嘴长得极大，基尔伯特便能看得一清二楚，他用手指尖轻轻拨弄起那颗已经松动起来的牙齿，伊万舒服地直哼哼，基尔伯特轻笑两声，又加大了点力度，伊万闭起了眼睛享受这个过程。他觉得很爽，比自己用舌头舔用手指拨都要爽，脊背中窜起一阵酥麻，基尔伯特的手指在他的口中，那布满伤痕却又细长的手指，少年人的手白皙又骨节分明，伊万偷偷用眼睛丈量过，比自己的手要小上一些，却又充满力量，技巧丰富地挑拨着他的牙齿，也撩拨着他的心脏，轻轻痒痒的，便有一股热流从自己腹下慢慢涌出。这温情时刻持续到基尔伯特掏出一根细线并绑在伊万松动的大牙上，伊万恐慌地睁开眼，他推开了基尔伯特，惹得对方疑惑地看着他。

“不要！不要拔掉它！”伊万吓得连连后退，脚蹭着草地翻出泥土来。

“为什么不要？你这牙马上要掉了，拔了好长新的。”基尔伯特又往前挪了两下，双手搭在伊万肩上，安抚着他，“不会很痛的，伊万，我保证，相信我好吗？”

伊万心跳地异常快，他想到喀秋莎是如何对待自己之前的牙齿的，这是最后一颗，他不想再受那些痛苦。可是基尔伯特向他保证这不会痛，他要他相信他，那可是基尔伯特，与他的牙齿紧密联系在一起的普鲁士公国，伊万便受了蛊惑一般点点头，把自己全部交予基尔伯特了。

基尔伯特拉了线，那摇摇欲坠的牙齿就滚落到地上去了，伊万感受不到一点疼痛，他从上往下紧盯着基尔伯特衣领下微微露出的雪白的脖子，可口的香味吸引着他，引得他想一口咬下去，品尝鲜血的滋味。于是他尝到了，由自己口中涌出的血液，口腔中缺失的一块提醒着他的最后一颗松动的牙齿就在刚刚掉落了下来。他怔住了，酸涩的哭意又从胸腔中漫了上来，这颗牙也落了，他和基尔伯特就没有别的关联了，他们不再被捆绑到一起了。鼻腔中也充满了粘稠的液体，他吸着鼻子嚎啕大哭起来，悲伤得像是被疼痛刺激到了。基尔伯特也慌张了起来，一边小声道歉一边说自己也没想到会这么痛，但是伊万沉浸在自己的精神世界之中，听不到基尔伯特在说些什么，直到一个有些粗糙的东西贴上自己的脸颊，他吓得打起了嗝，停下了哭声，改为慢慢抽泣，基尔伯特吻了吻他。

“基尔伯特！”伊万尖叫了一声，连忙把基尔伯特与自己拉开了，“你不可以这么做！这是……这是个亲密的动作！”

“咦？可是教会里的阿嬷们安慰哭泣的小孩都会这样呀？我认为这代表了神将平静赐予你。你看现在你不痛了吧！”

“可是，可是……总之这不一样！这不一样！”伊万用手背擦过刚刚被基尔伯特亲吻过的地方，那块皮肤异常地滚烫，要将他灼伤到蜕皮了。

基尔伯特不明白伊万为何这么说，又一把捞过伊万拍着他说些传统教会里祝福的话语，这让伊万更加羞愤，他的头埋在基尔伯特平坦的胸口，这个男孩穿着修士的服饰，倒像极了他的玛丽亚，执意要给他带去平和。于是他就在基尔伯特的怀抱中再次睡去，闻着对方身上青草的水汽，舌头停不住地去舔已然空荡的牙齿缺口，他感觉到一些小小的、坚硬的东西出现在那里，可能是他的幻觉，也可能不是，微微痒起来，又有些小小的疼痛，将他与基尔伯特再次绑到了一起。


End file.
